


as real as it gets

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [18]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>johnny's eyes are fixed on bull  -- afraid if he closes his eyes, Bull will disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as real as it gets

**Author's Note:**

> for [medicgeneroe](http://medicgeneroe.tumblr.com/) who requested for JohnnyBull sin.

Heavy breathing and muffled moan can be heard from the outside if someone walks past the closed door.

Inside, Johnny is on his knees, his head bobbing up and down as he takes Bull’s massive cock into his mouth; his lips are stretched obscenely, spits dribbling out, wetting his chin.

Johnny’s hooded blue eyes are fixed on Bull – they are watery from unshed tears – but his eyes never left Bull’s face which is now contorted in pleasure.

Johnny’s afraid if he closes his eyes, Bull will disappear, that this is all just a pleasurable dream to suppress the dizzying emotions that he had been feeling since the news of Bull being captured by the Germans got back to him.

But Bull is real, as real as his swollen cock inside his mouth, gagging him on the thick shaft.

Bull is real as real as his fingers tugging Johnny’s hair, making him lean his head backward as Bull shoves his cock more into Johnny’s mouth.

Bull is real, as real as the way the lingering tobacco smell wraps around them; as real as Johnny’s blunt nails digging into Bull’s massive thighs; as real as the groans and moans that come from Bull as he moves his hips faster, fucking Johnny’s mouth like his life depends on it.

And Johnny takes it all; eyes never leaving Bull’s face even when he takes his leaking cock out and fucking his own fist hard, stroking his cock in time with Bull fucking his mouth.

“Shit, Johnny. You’re so good at this,” Bull groans and when he cums, he pulls his cock out; thick, white cums spilling out like ribbons onto Johnny’s cheeks and lips and chin.

And Johnny takes it all, eyes still fix on Bull’s face as he cum, spilling into his palm; sighing Bull’s name softly in quiet relief.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/142242363067/i-had-no-idea-you-did-smut-omg-could-you-please)


End file.
